Entrevistemos a los vocaloids
by Rubius total
Summary: Que pasa si juntamos a una pareja de los Vocaloid más una entrevistadora que le da risa el dolor? Pues pasa esto...lose mal summary pasen y lean si quieren conocer la respuesta!
1. Aviso

**Rubius total: Holaaaaaaa aquí Rubis total… ¿Cómo están? Espeo que bien en fin a lo que vengo verán ahora voy a crear un nuevo fic que tal vez hoy publique y recalco TAL VEZ bueno aquí algunas aclaraciones ya que el fic solo es largo…empecemos!**

 **1.- Toda petición de cualquier cosa que aparezca en fic se piden en los rivews.**

 **2.- El tema de un bloque se pide en un rivew.**

 **3.- Las parejas serán por votación y se elegirán por los rivews que hayan…**

 **4.- Hay algo que no tenga rivew? *Revisa su hoja* nou no hay nada *tira la hoja* en fin eso era nwn espero que les interese mi nueva historia que será mucho mejor que la primera y si no la viste no la ves…que no las ves! *se coloca detrás de alguien que quiere ver la historia* QUE NO LA VES MIERDA!**

 **5.- Retos para la autora, recomendaciones, tomatazos, idioteces y más déjenlo en un rivew.**

 **6.- Antes mi lema era "mientras más dolor mejor" pero por temas personales cambie mi lema que ahora es "todo por los rivews" byeee**


	2. El comienzo de la idiotes!

Muuuuy buenas a todos aquí Rubius total reportándose para compensar a la gente que leyó mi one-shot por leer esa…cosa, dejando eso de lado Kyoko, Rin y Seeu encárguense de lo demás porque Miku y Ayano me ayudarán a estudiar historia*se va a otra parte*

Kyoko: Bueno al aparecer nosotras estamos a cargo ahora

Rin: Sip…pero mejor no perdamos tiempo que estaba en una partida de call of duty muy buena, asique Kyoko ve a escribir la historia de una buena vez

Kyoko: Haiii! *se va a escribir la historia*

Seeu: Bueno yo ahora me encargo de dar las aclaraciones y tú del final ¿te parece?

Rin: Okey…byeee *se va a jugar call of duty*

Seeu: Biennn ahora que estoy sola are las aclaraciones *prepara la voz*

Pensamientos: _cursiva_ ejemplo: _hola a todos_

Texto del celular o de la pantalla gigante: **negrita** ejemplo: **tengo sueño**

Diálogo: - ejemplo: -hola

Susurros: *susurro* ejemplo: *no confío en ella*

Acciones que pasan o que se hacen: (acciones) ejemplo: (se sienta)

Seeu: Y otra cosa más antes del disclaimer la autora y Kyoko hablaron mucho rato con sus sempais y después de ese tiempo se decidió que se clasifica en T porque a veces tendrá una violencia muy grave y otras veces no y perdonen faltas de ortografía que encuentren

 **DISCLAIMER: Los personajes que se utilizarán no le pertenecen a Rubius total si fuera así ella dominaría al mundo, pero si le pertenece la historia**

* * *

 _Capitulo 1: El comienzo de las entrevistas_

-Holaaa a toda la gente que nos está viendo soy la entrevistadora, y hoy como verán empieza mi show. Y para hacerlo muy especial hoy tenemos a una chica única; Es más baja que yo, adora las naranjas, casi me aplasta con su road roller, es rubia. Hoy tenemos a ¡Rin Kagamine!-

-Hola es un gusto estar aquí (toma asiento en un sofá) y bueno ¿Qué le parece si empezamos la entrevista?-

-Me parece buena idea pero nos falta una persona más para empezar;... _de seguro no sabe quién es_ …bueno ella es rubia; tiene unas orejas de gato en la cabeza, ella me agradeció por estar aquí. Con ustedes Seeu Dan Hee!-

-¡Hola! (Saluda y toma asiento al lado de Rin)-

-*¿Qué haces aquí Seeu?*-

-*Vengo a lo mismo que tu Rin, hago la entrevista y me voy*-

-Bueno chicas de seguro se preguntan ¿Qué hace ella aquí? Pues muy simple, verán a mí me gusta más la idea de que una pareja de los Vocaloid venga a mis entrevistas, y si tienen dudas de que quien responde mis preguntas no se preocupen todas las preguntas son para ustedes 2, _veamos cuanto duras Rin,_ bien no perdamos más tiempo asique primera pregunta ¿Alguna vez tuvieron una hemorragia nasal por algún/una persona dentro de los Vocaloids?-

-(sonrojada) ¡Esooo…no tiene nada que ver a para una entrevista!-

-En realidad Rin…ella nos está haciendo una entrevista nunca especificó de que

-¡Punto para mi (sonríe confiada), _te alteras muy rápido Kagamine,_ bueno no más reclamos quiero mis respuestas!

-Yo si he tenido hemorragias nasales por culpa de una artista de Vocaloid, _Más exactas Rin Kagamine_ -

-¡Muy bien ya tengo una me falta la otra!

-*Maldita seas tú por haber hecho esa pregunta, te juró que a la próxima si te aplasto con mi road roller*-

-¡Holaaa mundo a Rin…hola quiero mi respuesta!, _he estado durante 1 año_ _tratando de hacer está entrevista asique contesta o te mato_ -

\- (Sonrojada) Sí una vez tuve hemorragia nasal por una cantante de los Vocaloids… _juró que te mato_ -

-¿Tan difícil era eso? Bueno dejando eso de lado hora de la pregunta 2 dice: Por 100.000.000 millones de pesos ¿Besarías a la persona que está al lado tuyo?-

-Obvio que sí, aunque igual no se (mira raro a Seeu) _igual la hago gratis_ -

-¡Yoo lo hago pero gratis!-

ahora vamos más rápido la siguiente: ¿Harían el poky game con el que está al lado suyo?

-¡SIII!-

-(sonrojada) ¡NI LOCA!-

-Tu sonrojo dice otra cosa Rin...cofcofmentirosacofcof perdón estoy algo enferma sigamos- (revisa su celu porque le llego algo)

- **Las personas que querías que llamaran para la entrevistas ya nos dijeron que si lo harían y ya pensaron sus preguntas-**

 **-Entendido pon la alarma después de esta pregunta, les aclaro las cosas y vamos a comerciales ¿ok?-**

 **-Entendido sempai nwn-**

 **-Esa es mi kohai siempre leal a su sempai TTwTT snif…snif así se hace snif…snif-**

 **-Sempai no se ponga sentimental recuerde que está con sus entrevistadas-**

 **-¡Cierto Chao!-**

 **-¡Chao sempai!** (Lee el mensaje y guarda el celu)-

-Perdón por eso que tenía unas cosas que resolver primero, bueno la pregunta que viene ahora es ¿Alguna vez han acosado a alguien? Y sean sinceras recuerden que TODOS sus fans las están viendo-

-Yo si he acosado a alguien, ¿ _Por qué tengo la impresión de que está entrevista no es como las otras?_ -

-¿Enserio Seeu? (ve que le asiente con la cabeza) bueno yo una vez casi lo hago (se sonroja) ¡pero no lo hice!-

-¿Segura? Porque para mí es muy raro ya que me conseguí con alguien este video que demuestra lo contrario, _jaque mate Rin,_ ¡pónganle play!

(Lo que se ve en la pantalla gigante es a Rin escondida junto con otras personas de los Vocaloids que no se logran ver bien que estaban siguiendo a escondidas a Miku y a Luka todo el ratos)

-¡Esooo es imposible yo nunca he acosado a alguien!-

-¡Pongan la otra cinta!-

(En otra cinta se ve a Rin junto con Gakupo y Meiko que estaban siguiendo de cerca a Miku, Gumi, Luka y Lily)

-Creooo que si has acosado a gente Rin-

-(Sonrojada) Dejemos eso de lado y vamos con la otra pregunta-

-*Rinny nunca pensé que tú fueras una acosadora*-

-Buenooo y la siguiente pregunta es— **RINGGGGGGG** -al parecer ahora empieza "LLAMA Y RETA" espero que nuestras entrevistadas puedan con esto

-¿Llama y qué?-

-¡Es LLAMA Y RETA! Seeu…y ¿qué es eso si se puede saber? ¡No que esto es una entrevista y ya!-

-Les explicaremos que es LLAMA Y RETA después de los comerciales-

* * *

 **-Hola soy Hatsune Miku y muchos me preguntan ¿Miku cómo tienes el pelo tan sedoso? Y yo siempre les digo que tengo el pelo sedoso porque uso CHAMPO PUERRITOS el único capaz de eliminar cualquier grasa que tenga el pelo, además de eliminar la caspa y dejar un rico aroma a puerros-**

 **-Pero si a mí no me gusta el aroma a puerros ¿qué hago Miku?-**

 **-No te preocupes por eso que tenemos muchas variedades con distintos aromas pero todos te ayudan en lo mismo!-**

 **-Es increíble (se desmaya)-**

 **-A si es CHAMPO PUERRITOS el champo que te hace ver como las estrellas cómpralo a 15.000 pesos y te regalamos el ACONDICIONADOR PULPITO en cualquiera de sus variedades y recuerda CHAMPO PUERRITOS te hace ver como las estrellas-**

* * *

-¡Y volvimos! Ahora hartos se deben preguntar que es LLAMA Y RETA bueno este bloque de la entrevista consiste en que un famoso llama y te reta a realizar algo, en este caso alguien llama y les dará un reto a las dos y lo tendrán que hacer ¿OK?-

-¡SIII!-

-¡TENGOOOO MIEDOOO! _Porque tengo la impresión que Gumi llamará para vengarse de mi-_

-Vamos Rin son solo retos nada del otro mundo bueno vamos con nuestra primera llama (coloca el altavoz de su teléfono) Hola con quien hablo-

-¡Hola soy Gumi! Y es un gusto estar presente en la entrevista jejeje bueno mi reto es….-

- _Todo menos besarme con Seeu…todo menos besarme con Seeu-_

 _-Que me bese con Rinny…que me bese con Rinny-_

 _-Que Rin sufra…que Rin sufra-_

-¡QUE RIN Y SEEU SE BESEN POR 5 MINUTOS MIENTRAS LE TIRAN UN BALDE CON AGUA Y HIELOSS PERO NO PUEDEN CORTAR EL BESO EN NINGUN MOMENTO! ¡HA Y RIN DEBE CORRESPONDER EL BESOOO!-

-Muyyy bien Gumi si ese es tu reto se cumplirá ahora gracias por llamar _esto será bueno_ -

-Nooop si yo no escucho eso no me lo creo-

-¡Okeyy entonces chicas es hora del RETOOO!-

(Seeu se pará y toma a Rin de la barbilla y la besa y Rin le corresponde mientras empiezan a lanzarles los baldes con agua y hielos…hasta que pasan los 5 minutos)

-Yaaaa pueden dejar de besarse (corta la llamada)-

-¡Estooo no tiene sentidoooo!-

-Rin esto es una entrevista y uno puede hacer lo que se le antoje dentro de las entrevistas-

-¡Fueee divertidoooo!-

-Bueno espero que les gustará el reto porque ahora viene otro! (Contesta la llamada) holaaa-

-Holaaa soy Lily y mi me quiero vengar de Seeu por comerse mi almuerzo asique…las reto a ¡LUCHAR CONTTRA MEIKO BORRACHA DURANTE 30 MINUTOS! ¡Y NO PUEDEN DESCANSAR! ¡Jajajajajaja esa es mi venganza Seeu! A la próxima no te comas en almuerzo de está rubia (corta la llamada)-

-Yaaaaa escucharon ¡suelten a Meiko!-(oprime un botón donde aparece un ring de pelea y Meiko borracha)-¡Buenoooo que empiece el reto!

-¡Haaaaaaaa!-(escapa de los abrazos de Meiko)-

-Ven lindo gatito…no te hare nada-(corre como borracha nivel dios)-

-¡ATAQUE SORPRESA!-(Rin se tira sobre Meiko)-Valla esto es como montar un toro mecánico pero más rudo y más maloliente-

-Ven linda naranja hip…no te hare nada hip-(sigue corriendo tras Seeu)-

-¡Oooooigannnn el reto es pelear no escapar!Asique los minutos ni siquiera empiezan _Pongamos lo algo más complicado jejeje_ -(activa un botón rojo que hace que Seeu y Rin tenga la misma ropa de Kaito)-

-Kaitooo maldito hip…maldito ¡te mataré!-

-Tengooo miedooo Rinny ¡ayudaaaa!-(corre como loca)-

-Ya se (toma una silla de metal y empieza a golpear a Meiko) Empieza…a…dormir…vamos…vamos…ya duérmete-

-¡ATAQUE SORPRESAAA!-(Seeu se tira sobre Meiko pero Rin la golpea "descuidadamente" con la silla)

-¡Y Seeu queda temporalmente inconsciente! Damas y caballeros con ustedes la chica que ataco a su propia compañera Rinnnn Kagamineeee-

-¡YO NO LA GOLPEE ELLA SE ME CRUZO!-

-Como sea Rin te quedan 5 minutos y se acaba la pelea… _yo quería más dolor_ -

-Entiendo…Meiko lamento lo que te voy a hacer ahora pero me dolerá más a mí que a ti…creo (empieza a golpear a Meiko con la silla que tenía hasta que suena una campana)-

-¡Tiempo! (Oprime un botón y mágicamente el ring de pelea y Meiko desaparecieron y solo están las cosas que había al comienzo de la entrevista)-

-¿Qué paso? (se toca la cabeza, que fue la zona que Rin le golpeo con la silla) hay… ¿Por qué me duele la cabeza?-

\- Muy simple ustedes estaban peleando contra Meiko que fue el reto que les dio Lily y tu dolor de cabeza es porque a mitad de la pelea Rin te golpeo con una silla "sin querer"-

-Okey… ¿Cuál es el siguiente reto?-

-Oye Rinny porque tan interesada en terminar los retos?-

-*Porque mientras más pronto acabe esto más rápido me voy de aquí*-

-Bien vamos con la siguiente llamada (activa el altavoz) hola…-

-Hola soy Neru y las reto a que se coman en total 200 huevos revueltos en 20 minutos! (se corta la llamada)-

-Hooo pero que buena idea Neru bueno empecemos con el reto!-

(Unos tipos traen una mesa donde están los 200 huevos revueltos y le entregan un servicio a cada una para que puedan comer además de una botella con agua)

-En 3…2…1…EMPIESEN!

(Rin y Seeu empiezan a comer los 200 huevos pero cada 2 minutos empiezan a tomar agua)

-Y…dime Rin el reto está algo complicado (se acerca a ella con un micrófono para escuchar su respuesta)

-Haber mierfa que cofa fo enfienfes de fe eftoy comienfo (empieza a hablar mientras tenia aun huevo en la boca)-

-Hayy andas sensible mejor hablo con Seeu (se acerca a Seeu) y dinos Seeu crees que después de esto ya no quieras comer huevo?-

-(traga todo el huevo que tenía en su boca y luego toma un poco de agua para poder hablar mejor) bueno creo que igual comería huevo solo que ya no tango…comería como una vez al mes huevo nada más, ahora si me permites debo seguir comiendo (vuelve a comer huevo)-

-Y aquí lo tenemos en vivo y en directo desde esta entrevista como es que estas dos chicas están comiendo 200 huevos revueltos en 20 minutos…(revisa la hora) les quedan 10 minutos y aun les faltan 50 huevos más que comer _adoro este reto_ -

-Cállate mierfa que fa lo safiamos (empieza a comer más rápidos los huevo)-

-Rinny cálmate son solo 30 huevos más y aun nos quedan 5 minutos (luego de hablar se mete unos 5 huevos a la boca y los empieza a comer)-

-Tick…tock…solo les quedan 4 minutos y medio… _enserio, pero enserio adoro este trabajo_ -

-(Se mete unos 10 huevos a la boca) cafate mierfa de ufa buefa vef no vef que estafos fomiendo… (se traga los 10 huevos y se termina la botella de agua que tenia)-

-Hay dio mio solo le quedan 10 huevos…y un minuto y justo las dos ya tienen huevos en sus boca ¿Qué harán?-

-Esto! (las dos colocan 5 huevos más en sus bocas justo cuando suena la campana que dice que se acabo el tiempo)-

-Waaaaaw si se comieron los 200 huevos (La mira sorprendida) _me pregunto cuándo vomitaran_ bueno…vamos con el siguente reto ¿Listas?-

\- Claro que no! Donde hay un baño! (Van corriendo a un baño que estaba cerca y empiezan a vomitar pero no las graban porque la entrevistadora les dio señas que decían "no graban a la dupla que vomita sigamos con la entrevista)-

-Buenooo mientras ellas van al baño yo contesto la siguiente llamada…hola?-

-Hola soy Yukari y las reto a hacer el reto picante!-

-QUE!? (Hace poco habían vuelto del baño y recién escucharon el reto) El reto que?-

-El reto picante en el que debes colocarte una cucharada entera de canela con ají y merquen ( **N/A: algunos solo usan merquén u otros el ají pero como está el** **dolor son los dos** ) y no se deben tragar la cucharada y menos escupirla o votarla y lo de toser menos…y deberán tener la cucharada por 30 segundos como mínimo y so lo logra tendrá que comerse toda esa mescla mientras le toca a la otra (se corta la llamada)-

-Okeyy (los mismos tipos que les trajeron los huevos les trajeron los platos ya listos con la canela, el ají y el merquén con una cuchara)-

\- Bien la primera será Seeu y luego Rin listas…empieza Seeu!-

(Seeu mete la cucharada entera de la mescla que tiene el plato y saca la cuchara y la deja en el plato)

-Muy bien Seeu por ahora no te pasa nada…-

-Ya llevas 10 segundos y solo tu cara está un poco roja…eso está bien a otros les pasa otras cosas-

(De repente Seeu empieza a sudar mucho, además de que su cara está totalmente roja que hasta competiría con un tomate y ganaría)

-Vamos 10 segundos y terminas…-

(Cuando solo le quedan 5 segundos a Seeu le empieza a doler la garganta y quiere toser pero sabe que si lo hace pierde)

-5…-

-Vamos Seeu…-

-4…-

-Aguanta las ganas de toser-

-3-

-Por lo que quieras no tosas-

-2…-

-No tosas!... (Y en ese momento Seeu ya no pudo más y tosió) que solo te faltaba un segundo…-

-Bueno Seeu no pudiste con el reto… veamos cómo te va Rin (Rin se echa la cucharada mientras Seeu empieza a comerse toda esa mescla)

-Sientes algo de ardor…o mucho calor?-

-(Niega con la cabeza pero después de so empieza a sentir mucho pero mucho calor y empieza a sudar)-

-Hay dio mío a ti el efecto del ají junto con el merquén y la canela te ataco más rápido _jajajaja Rin está más roja que un tomate_ te quedan 20 segundos-

-(Seeu al fin logro de comerse esa mescla en diez y ahora tomaba agua) vamos Rinny son solo 15 segundos más-

-Mmmmm creo que no podrás terminar el reto (mira a Rin quien ya tenía un dolor de garganta y quería toser pero se aguantaba…o intentaba eso)-

-10 segundos Rinny solo 10 segundos…-

-No creo que lo logra terminarla está peor que tu y eso que tú estabas así cuando te faltaban 5 segundos-

-Bueno eso es cierto…pero aun te quedan 5 segundos tu puedes

-4 segundos-

(Y en menos de 1 segundo Rin escupió todo los que tenía pero por suerte ni Seeu ni la entrevistadora estaban cerca)

-Y perdiste bueno…comete todo eso y ahora el… **BANGGG** (se escucha otro ruido y eso solo dice una cosa) bueno creo que es hora de PREGUNTA O RETO!-

-Pregunta o que!?-

-REGUNTA O RETO y les explicare de que se trata luego de estos comerciales…*ahora Rin comete esa mescla mientras pasan los comerciales*

* * *

 **-Hola soy Meiko Sakine y muchos me preguntan ¿Meiko cuál es el mejor sake del mundo? Y Yo siempre les respondo que el mejor sake es el "Sake Sakine" así es el Sake Sakine es el único que puede dejar ese sabor a cerveza después de haberte tomado toda la botella.-**

 **-Pero Meiko ¿Qué pasa si no puedo encontrar ese sake?-**

 **-No te preocupes por eso que el Sake Sakine lo puedes encontrar en todas las tiendas a solo 10.000 pesos-**

 **-Oh my god…es increíble! (Se desmaya)-**

 **-A si es el Sake Sakine…a solo 10.000 pesos cómpralo ya (Toma una botella de Sake Sakine y se bebe completa)-**

* * *

-Yyyy volvimos a nuestra entrevista, bueno antes de los comerciales ustedes me e que es PREGUNTA O RETO, bueno este bloque consiste en que yo elijo un tema que se mantendrá durante todo este bloque y ustedes tendrán que elegir si empiezan con preguntas o retos…si fallan una pregunta tendrán que hacer un reto que será el doble de difícil y si elijen pregunta será lo mismo solo que al revés ¿ok? Ha y dentran 1 minuto para hacer cualquiera de las 2 cosas-

-(se miran) *empezamos con preguntas?*-

-*See es lo más fácil*-

-Muy bien empecemos y nosotras elegimos preguntas-

-Buena elección y el tema de hoy es (miran la pantalla gigante y sale **COMIDA)** ycomo dice hay el tema es comida!-

-¿Cuál es la pregunta?-

-¿Por qué el ron con pasas casi no se venden en verano? Tienen un minuto desde ahora…ya!-

(Rin mira preguntándole si sabe pero ella sube los hombros demostrando que no sabe eso)

-He…etto…el ron con pasas casi no se vende en verano porque….-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque tiene… (Rin iba a responder pero…)-Porque menos personas compran ese helado-

-¿Seguras?-

-Si!-

-Nooo!-

-*vamos cofia en mi porque si fallamos no se qué reto nos haría hacer*

-*okey pero solo esta vez*-

-Y? Esa es su repuesta?-

-Siii!-

-Pues…la tienen mala el ron con pasas no se vende en verano porque contiene algo de alcohol por eso se vende más en invierno _jajaja les gané_ y el reto es…comerse diez kilos de ron con pasas en 10 minutos!-

-NO JODAS!-

(Le traen el helado)

-Listas ya!-

(Empiezan a comer como chanchas pero a los 2 minutos Rin ya no puede más y va a vomitar…luego vuelve y empieza a comer de nuevo…a los 5 minutos solo le faltan 5 kilos pero a las 2 se les congela el cerebro y les cuesta comer)

-Solo quedan 3 minutos! _Valió la pena todo lo que hice por esto_ sigan comiendo!-

-Cafate mierfa (le lanza helado)-

-Eso también te lo tienes que comer Rin-

-Mierfa (va a donde está el helado se lo come y vuelve a donde solo quedan 3 kilos) no fuedo maf-

-(Seeu sigue comiendo pero suena la alarma y ella (justo termina de comer) Siii fo confegui!-

-Si ya entendimos **Akarin!** Bueno creo que es hora del último bloque que explicare después de estos comerciales.

* * *

 **Rubius total: Hola soy Rubius total y de seguro no me conoces asique me presentare yo soy la chica que Anna Paula quiere violar y que Danna quiere matar y acosar, pero como ven aun estoy viva y te debes preguntar ¿No que deberías estar muerta? Pues la respuesta es muy simple la RUBIUS ATACK así es esa pequeña zona secreta te sirve como medio de seguridad aprueba de ellas además de que te dan misiones para capturar a chicas de cualquier serie.**

 **Niño X: ¿ENSERIO?**

 **Rubius total: Así es únete a la RUBIUS ATACK y de regalo te damos la MASCARA ELIMINADORA DE OTAKUSIDAD únetenos ya!**

* * *

-Okeyyy ¿Qué es el último bloque?-

-Muy simple Rin se llama ¿ESO DUELE? Y solo hay una cosa que hacer y se acaba el programa-

-Okey que hay que hacer-

-Tranquila Rinny ¿Oye que debemos hacer?-

-Súbanse a la catapulta-

(Aparece una catapulta y la dupla de rubias se sube)

-Alguna pregunta para su entrevistadora?-

-Cómo te llamas!?-

\- Me llamó Aki Temato y me vine a vengar de Rin…por su culpa nunca pude comer una naranja sin que me la robaras! Asique me vengare!-

-Sobre mi cadáver!- (Aparece una persona que le quita el control a Aki Temato) Yo soy la que se vengara tu me robaste mi show!-(oprime un botón y Akli Temato sale volando y se va del set) nunca te metas con alguien y su show-

-Y TU QUIEN ERES!?-

-Una persona y byeee (oprime el botón y la dupla rubia desparece) bueno espero que les haya gustado adiós!-

* * *

 **Kyoko: Listo! Sha termine *se va a dormir***

 **Rin: Okeyyy espero que les haya gustado el capítulo uno de esto y varios retos de comida fueron ideas que Paula recordó por su colegio eso nwn espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Rubius total: Y aquí está el capítulo uno bla bla bla DEJEN RIVEWS CON CUALQUIER COSA! TOMATASOS, INSULTOS RETOS Y MOAAR DE COSAS SON BIEN AGRADEVIDAS NWN!**

 **En fin para votar las parejas son: MikuxLuka o LilyxGumi**


	3. Los Retos y La Nieve si se mezclan

**Rubius total: Hola hermoso mundo! Como están? Espero que bien...primero aquí la continuación de mi historia súper rara nwn...filo sigamos primero quiero aclarar unas cosas *aclara su garganta y saca una hoja***

 **1.- Habrán algunas palabras que usamos nosotros los chilenos...y por qué? Pos porque quiero!**

 **2.- Las faltas de ortografía con letra negra deben estar así.**

 **3.- Si alguien quiere alguna cosa que decir sobre esto por favor que lo escriba.**

 **Ayano: Eso es todo por ahora...pero al final de cap queremos decir unas cosas, lo otro el texto tendrá las mismas cosas que el otro en tanto al texto, me explico cada tipo de letra seguirá con ese mismo significado la cual es esta:**

 **Pensamientos:** _ **cursiva**_ **ejemplo:** _ **hola a todos**_

 **Texto del celular o de la pantalla gigante:** negrita **ejemplo:** tengo sueño

 **Diálogo: - ejemplo: -hola**

 **Susurros: *susurro* ejemplo: *no confío en ella***

 **Acciones que pasan o que se hacen: (acciones) ejemplo: (se sienta)**

 **Kyoko: Ahora sí! Que empiece el capitulo.**

* * *

 _Capítulo 2: Un montón de retos+ nieve= este capítulo_

-¡Hola mi hermosa gente! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien...bueno este es el segundo capítulo de mis entrevistas *y ahora sí nadie me va a encerrar en una habitación para que yo no salga* ¡Bueno a lo que vamos! Con ustedes a la dupla de este día...una es alta, rubia, simpática, pervertida, es conocida por algunos por miss diva rubia, otros la llaman la reina de las pervertidas, ella quizás me mate por presentarla así, con ustedes a la mejor diva rubia de este 2015...¡LILY MASUDA!-

-¡HOLA A TODOS LOS AMO! (tira besos) y ¿Cómo que la mejor diva rubia de este año? Yo soy la mejor diva del mundo, no del universo pero no soy la mejor diva rubia, yo soy la diva de todas (se sienta en una silla al estilo diva)-

-Bueno, ahora vamos con nuestra otro vic-digo entrevistada, el fan de las zanahorias, usa lentes, es muy torpe y débil, casi se cae cuando llego al estudio, es peli verde, no es diva como la otra...y la llaman miss neko del año, con ustedes ¡GUMI MEGPOID!-

-Hola a todos, ¿Miss Neko del año? Eso no lo había escuchado hasta ahora pero bueno (se sienta) oye no es por molestar, pero ¿Cómo te llamas?, ¿Estás segura que este es el estudio?

-Buenas preguntas, verás yo me llamo Paula, tengo 13 años y no, no estamos en el estudio estamos...(oprime un botón y las paredes desaparecen) ¡EN UN BOSQUE CON NIEVE! Así que prepárense...-

-*¿A qué se refiere?*-

-*Tranquila vi el primer capítulo se que va a hacer*-

-Empecemos con...-

-¿Con? (Alargan la letra "o")-

-¡LLAMA Y RETA!...(coloca su celu en altavoz) hola-

-Hola soy Rin...¿me recuerdas Gumi?

-Hay no...-

-O sí...mi retro, verán cómo están en la nieve es que les lancen 3 kilos de nieves mientras ustedes usan unos shorts y un top ( **N/A: Top, polera manga corta, o como lo llamen en su país** ), pero mientras que lanzan la nieve ustedes deben ser mojadas con agua fría...por 5, no 10 no ¡15 minutos! Y no deben ni gritar ni correr...eso...las quiero...-

-Ese es el espíritu Rin hacer que mis entrevistas sean divertidas...bueno como las chicas se fueron a cambiar, y mis asistentes trajeron las cosas...yo...colocaré un comercial...-

* * *

 **¿Este show te está interesando?, Y si es así ¿Te gustaría aparecer? O ¿Te gustaría enviar o hacer un reto? Pues solo llama al 9090ENTREVISTA y estarás participando para hacer la asistente de Paula...pero también puedes llamar al 4040RETOSYPREGUNTAS y puede que tu reto o pregunta salga en nuestra siguiente entrevista...¡LLAMA YA**!

* * *

- **Himawari...toy aburrida...-**

 **-¿Y yo que puedo hacer Paula?-**

 **-Mmmm...empezar a andar con Sakurako...o quizás...no se pero no seai fome y ayúdame!-**

 **-¿Y Por qué? Si ahora estas trabajando-**

 **-Xq ellas aun no llegan y xq yo quiero oks?...filo ya llegaron-**

-Muy bien chicas es hora de la ducha fría...están listas...(toma una manguera)-

-Y esa manguera para qu-¡KYA! (Intenta secarse el agua) para que la usaras...-

-Para mojarlas para que estén listas para la nieve (le lanza el agua a Lily) ahora suban a la plataforma...(ve que suben a una plataforma tiritando) listas...¡Ahora! (Empiezan a lanzar las cosas)-

- _Mo-mocosa ma-maldita...genial hasta en mi-mis pe-pensamientos estoy tar-tartamudeando m-me las pagarás-_

-Llevan 13 minutos... _pongamos lo más divertido..._ (aumenta la potencia de la manguera)-

-¡MALDITA MOCOSA! Ven aquí (sale de la plataforma e intenta golpearla pero la atrapan)-

- _Tú no cambias Lily..._ oye Paula...ya pasaron los 15 minutos...-

-¡VAMOS CON LA OTRA LLAMADA!-

-¡HOLA A TODOS! Soy Miku y vengo a dar mis retos-

-Te escuchamos-

-Que Gumi destruya una zanahorias mientras que Lily debe estar colgada de los pies dada vuelta con la misma ropa del reto anterior, y si Gumi no cumple...botáremos todas tus zanahorias...y Lily debe estar colgada hasta que Gumi destruya la zanahoria...¡NO CORTES!-

-Bueno los retos son retos no ¿Gumi?-

-Linda zanahoria (acaricia una zanahoria) pronto dejaras de sufrir...sí pronto te podré comer-

-Y aquí estamos con la chica que me quiere matar (toma una micrófono y se coloca enfrente de Lily) ¿Cómo te encuentras? (le muestra el micrófono)-

-Siento toda mi sangre en la cabeza...¡DESTRUYE YA LA ZANAHORIA!-

-¡NO PUEDO! Pero las otras importan también (mira la zanahoria) na está fea asique (destruye la zanahoria) no me importa-

-¿Enserio? (Las 2 chicas la miran y una se cae)-

-Tus asistentes no pueden ser gentiles...-

-Lo intente pero no funciono...¡Vamos al siguiente!-

-Hola soy Len y mi re- (lo empujan)-

-¡TENGO EL CELU QUE CONTESTARON! Bien soy...(golpea a Len y no habla)-

-¿Eres?-

-Yo soy...-

-Tú eres...-

-¡UNA PATATA AZUL!-

-Okey voy a colgar...

-¡ES BROMA! soy Teto y las reto a...¿Vestirte como Gakupo?-

-Es fácil-

-Como el reto es fácil...tendrán que pelear contra Luka-

-¿¡Luka!?-

-Cuando venga Gakupo el alone les explico- (oprime otro botón)- bien ya están listas y Luka también asique peleen-

-Perdón Luka...(se coloca en frente de Luka e intenta golpearla)-

-(esquiva los golpees) no te preocupes Lily pero (le hace una llave)esto me sirve mucho (toma una de sus brazos y hace que de un 360) bien Gumi te toca-

-Gumi...sé que eres joven y débil pero ¡Intenta golpear a Luka! (trata de moverse)-

-¡Muere! (le lanza una zanahoria)-

-¡GOLPEALA NO TIRES ZANAHORIA! (ve que Luka las atrapa y se las come) ¡GENIAL VAMOS A PERDER!-

-Mientras nuestras concursantes pelean iremos a una corte comercial...¿Gumi se atreverá a golpear a Luka? ¿Lily logrará levantarse de nuevo? ¿Por qué Gumi lanza zanahorias? ¿Está pelea podrá finalizar? Todo esto más después de la pausa (sostiene un micrófono y habla con voz de presentadora)-

* * *

 **¡HOLA A LA HERMOSA GENTE DEL TUENTITUENTOSO SOY SU AMIGA RUBIUS Y VENGO EN SON DE GUERRA! Naaaa mentira he venido a informar que gracias a una de mis RUBIUS SOLDIERS e obtenido a ¡Himawari! Y con ustedes...en vivo y en directo...¡A ella!**

 **Himawari: (come un pan y saluda con la mano)**

 **Paula: Ajajaja no se escaparán de mi así que...¿Qué te parece la RUBIUS ATACK Himawari-san?**

 **Himawari: Es muy confiable así que inscríbanse y disfruten de sus lujos**

 **Rubius: La que traiga a Sakurako se convertirá en una Capitana como Nelsypk-senpai quien no lo sabía hasta ahora**

 **Paula: ¡Únete ya!**

* * *

-Salgo bien...(mira a la cámara) Ya volvimos y como verán está pelea aun no termina así que vamos con la otra llama que Lily tendrá que cumplir-

-¡No me puedo parar! (La levantan los asistentes) *malditos*-

-Hola soy Lenka y mi reto es...(respira hondo) que Lily se vista como el cantante del video "Un Manjar" y que cante su remix...eso-

-Ya escuchaste (le pasa una ropa)-

-¿Enserio? En el capítulo anterior fue más dinámico-

-Les había pagado pero ya sabes quién tomo mi lugar y paso lo que paso...¡AHORA CANTA!-

-Ya niña...ya...(se coloca la ropa en sima de la otra y avisa que coloquen la música) te juro que me vengaré Lenka...(empieza a cantar)-

-Y mientras Lily canta veamos cómo le encuentra Gumi (llama a una camarógrafo y lo sigue) bueno como podemos ver la situación es... _esto es una broma ¿verdad? Por qué no es divertida..._ -

(la pantalla se prende) **Gumi estaba golpeando a Luka con una almohada, mientras que la susodicha estaba sentada en una silla dormitando, luego Gumi toma una pala e intenta golpear a Luka pero se refala y la pala cae sobre Gumi**

- _A este paso tendré que poner otro comercial o quizás..._ (se acerca al ring de pelea) escucha Gumi como ya llevas un largo tiempo sin lograr nada tendrás que cumplir otro reto que está unido a este...¿entendido?-

-¿No que debería hacer otro y no este?Por qué lo normal en los realitys es eso y no lo que dijiste además...¿Por qué tengo que ser yo y no Lily? Ella es más fuerte, yo puedo hacer otro y cosas y ¿Por qué esto? ¿Por qué este segmento? ¿Por qu-

-(la interrumpe) ¡SUFICIENTE! LA RESPUESTA A TODO ES PORQUE A MI SE ME ANTOJA HACERLO ASÍ...ahora harás este reto y el otro, o tú tendrás que hacer lo que Lily hace-

-¿Que tan malo es?-

(se vuelve a encender la pantalla) **Lily termino cantando de manera apasionada la canción porque el público le aplaudía, por ahora estaba sobre una mesa aun cantando la canción junto con el público**

 **-¡UN MANJAR PARA ESTE HERMOSO PÚBLICO! AHORA VAMOS POR EL DECIMO REMIX Y...(salta y empieza a cantar)-**

-Mejor hago estos retos...-

-¿Tú crees? (contesta) hola...-

-Hola soy Neru...-

-Neru my friend que pasa-

-Mi reto eso pasa, como sea Gumi mi reto es que tienes 5 minutos para terminar tu pelea y evitar que Lily llegue al remix número 15 con esa canción, y si no lo logras, Paula ya sabes que hacer-

-Bien Gumi para informarte este será el último reto y partimos al tiro con otro segmento, asique apúrate porque Lily va en el remix número 13...(mira a los asistentes) ¡Ustedes tráiganme un balde que contenta 6 litros, 5 litro de agua, 1 kilo de hielo, un tarro de pintura, un kilo de papeles, una plataforma, una mini escalera, un pote para pintura, colorante, unos guantes, una máscara, unos lentes de científicos, un delantal de ciencias, ropa vieja, unos cascos, mis audífonos y un computador donde estén paginas de animes y una tela de 1 metro y medio para ahora...(ve que los asistentes lo anotan y la miran) creo que no entendieron ¡ESO LO QUIERIA PARA AYER! (ve que los asistentes empiezan a correr) hombres...-

-Concuerdo...(mira a Luka) _debo ganar no sé que me va ha hacer esa niña..._ (la mira) _aunque_ _es kawai_ escucha Luka te ganaré te guste o no (empieza a corre para golpearla)-

-Gumi entiendo tus motivos pero no puedo (con su mano toca la cabeza de Gumi evitando que la golpee) _debo admitirlo esa niña si cumple con las demandas que le mencionan_ -

- _¿Por qué les dije a todas mis ayudantes oficiales que se tomaran el día libre? ¡Por qué! Ahora solo tengo a un grupo que no se saben organizar y que son lentos..._ (ve que le traen las cosas) vamos el otro grupo ya lo tendría listo (ve que las cosas caen al suelo) déjenlo hay...yo me encargo...¡GUMI TE QUEDAN 2 MINUTOS! (empieza a ordenar las cosas) ¡DONDE ESTÁ EL COMPUTADOR QUE PEDI! (ve que le falta algo) ¡DONDE ESTÁ EL MANUAL DE ESTÁ COSA!-

-Vamos Luka...déjame ganar es por el bien del mundo-

-¿Y es por qué?-

-Lily está cantando un manjar-

-Apúrate (la suelta y le pasa un palo) termina la pelea después ahora noquéala-

-¡POR ESPARTA! (corre a todo pulmón)-

-Ni lo sueñes (estira el pie) Esparta es mi territorio...yo lo compré-

-(se cae y la mira) no que tú no puedes intervenir en los retos...(ve una mirada asesina y corre)-

- _Bien empecemos con mi obra maestra_ -

-Lily deja eso de cantar o te golpeo-

-Nunca...(estira el brazo mientras canta y golpea a Gumi sin darse cuenta)-

-¡TIEMPO! Gumi perdiste asique esto es lo que recibirás por no cumplir (le venda los ojos)-

-Taparme los ojos...¿Enserio?-

-Sí...eso (toma el balde y otras cosas) para todas las personas que nos ven...no hagan esto en su casa, pero sí en la de sus amigos...Lily retrocede 15 pasos...(coloca unas cosas en una mesa pequeña)-

-(retrocede y la mira)¿ y el reto es?... _No me digas que le va a lanzar pintura_ -

-Esto se llama BAÑO DE COLORES (le tira el balde con ciertas cosas y luego le lanza pintura) ¿Cómo se sintió Gumi?-

-¡FRIO Y PEGAJOSO!-

-¿Qué tenía ese balde?-

-Mientras Gumi se va a lavar y arreglar empecemos con...PREGUNTA O RETO-

-*okey esto yo ya lo vi no debe ser difícil* (mira la computadora) y para que eso-

-La necesito para algo...(escribe cosas) muy bien Lily ya que Gumi no llega aun empecemos-

-Me parece-

-El tema de hoy es...-

PANTALLA: **ANIME**

-Pero que buen tema el anime bien Lily quieres preguntas o retos-

-Por el capítulo anterior me di cuenta que no importa cual elijas los 2 son difíciles pero elijo las preguntas-

-Primero para que el público sepa en este segmento las chicas no pueden hacer trampa por les confisque todos los aparatos tecnológicos que tenían, ahora la primera pregunta es...(oprime una tecla)-

PANTALLA: **EN EL ANIME MIRAI NIKKI ¿POR QUÉ GASAI YUNO TIENE POSEE DESVARIOS MENTALES?**

-Porque...ella tenía problemas familiares...-

-Segura... _enserio no es difícil_ -

-¡NO! déjame responder cuando llegue Gumi-

-Okey (sigue en su compu)-

-¿Qué haces? (la mira desde su asiento)-

-Pues mi trabajo para la siguiente entrevista, todo debe estar planificado con anticipación...al menos algunas cosas, (cierra lo compu y se recarga en su asiento y pone su cabeza sobre la mesa) es algo difícil porque todo el material lo debes pedir con anticipación porque si no lo haces el supervisor te reta y bla bla bla-

-Como master...(ve a Gumi) oye cuál es la respuesta de la pregunta de la pantalla-

-Porque Gasai Yuno tuvo una infancia traumática, entre otras cosas-

-Correcto, ahora ¿Cómo lo sabías?-

-Rin veía ese anime y le pregunté quién era ella y me conto eso y otras cosas-

-Vamos con la otra-

PANTALLA: **¿CÓMO SE LLAMA LA CHICA DE PELO AZUL QUE APARECE EN EL ANIME SENKI ZESSHOU SYMPHOGEAR?**

 **-** Creo que el anime no es lo mío y tu Gumi...-

-Kazanari Tsubasa ella la dueña de la reliquia Ame no Habakiri-

-Bien esa serie la vio Neru asique vamos con la otra-

PANTALLA: **EN EL ANIME YURU YURI ¿CÓMO SE LLAMA LA CHICA QUE TIENE HEMORRAGIA NASALES POR CULPA DE SU MENTE O DE ESCUCHAR COSAS?**

-Y bien...-

-Lo siento no lo sé-

\- Es Chitose...Ikeda Chitose-

- _Bien me aburrí llevan 3 respuestas correctas seguida ha sí que la siguiente pregunta debe ser confusa..._ vamos por la cuarta pregunta-

PANTALLA: **EN UN CAPÍTULO DE THE ROLLING GIRL SE DESCUBRE QUE CHIAYA DESAPARECE POR UN LARGO TIEMPO Y LAS DEMÁS AL DESCUBRIRLO LA VAN A BUSCAR, PERO CUANDO VULVEN VEN A CHIAYA SOBRE UNA SILLA TIRITANDO ¿POR QUÉ PASÓ ESTO?**

-Porque ella salió afuera por un rato y volvió muerta de frio...-

-¿Segura Lily?-

-*Gumi si sabes habla*-

-Porque ella estaba durmiendo afuera del lugar y como era de noche había frio...-

-¿Segura?-

-En realidad no se-

-Pues está malo, la respuesta es por qué Chiaya se quedo dormida en la mesa quien al dormir tiene la apariencia de un pulpo y Dandi le pide a Ai que guarde eso en el congelador, ella cumple la orden y cuando quiere decirle algo a Chiaya ella no está, las demás la van a buscar y cuando vuelven la ven sobre una silla tiritando por el frio. El tema es que ellas al no saber sobre su forma de "pulpo" no sabían que eso paso porque Ai la dejo en el congelador.-

-¿Y cómo íbamos a saber eso?-

-Rin vio la serie-

-Ya veo...-

-Y...¿Cuál es la siguiente pregunta?-

-Dirán reto porque perdieron (cierra el computador) ven esos congeladores gigantes...-

-Sí...-

-Pues van a hacer lo mismo que Chiaya las van a meter en los congeladores por 15 minutos...listas-

-¡NO, YO LILY MASUDA NO ACEPTO ESTO! (siente que la cargan) ¡EXIJO HABLAR CON MI REPRESENTANTE! (choca con el fondo del congelador y ve que cierran la puerta)-

-Trato que aceptas trato que cumples ¿no Gumi?-

-(entra al congelador) que quede claro que yo no cree un escándalo de diva-

-Muy bien mientras el tiempo trascurre y yo tengo cosas que hacer les mostraré este video detrás de bambalinas y de donde es...pues digamos que su linda presentadora salió con honores de la mejor escuela para espías asique mientras salgo por 15 minutos disfruten el video (enciende el televisor y se va)-

* * *

PANTALLA: **SE VEE DESDE UNA RENDIJA A UNAS CHICAS, LUEGO UNAS MANOS CON GUANTES SACAN LAS RENDIJAS Y SE VE MEJOR A LAS CHICAS PRESENTES**

 **Lugar: CAMERINO 1 [11:45 horas]**

 **Rin: Buena suerte ese lugar da miedo**

 **Lily: Por favor es una niña que nos va hacer**

 **SeeU: Ella será su enemiga a muerte desde que empiece hasta que esto acabé**

 **Gumi: Te recuerdo que esta chica no quiere venganza...solo nos hará preguntas y ya...**

 **Rin: Pequeña alma inocente huye mientras puedes, porque una vez que el juego empieza solo una persona podrá cantar la victoria**

 **SeeU: Y queremos que sean ustedes...o en un punto más lejanos ella...sería divertido de ver...**

 **Lily: ¿A quién apoyas?**

 **Rin/SeeU: A la ganadora (se van)**

 **Lugar: CAMERINO 2 [11.45 horas]**

 **Luka: ¿Y me dices que eso debo hacer?**

 **Himawari: En resumen si la ocasión lo amerita sí...si no hagas nada (se va)**

 **Lugar: CAMERINO 1 [13:00 horas]**

 **Lily: Okey queda una hora y esto empieza nerviosa...**

 **Gumi: Un poco**

 **Himawari: Hola chicas vengo a avisarles algo...por favor salgan del camarín porque las vamos a alistar (ve que salen) no sé porque hago pero...ya salieron Paula**

 **(se ve que alguien toma la cámara y baja)**

 **Himawari: Supongo que yo hablaré...asique lo que haremos es revisar cada parte de este camarín para ver qué cosas tienen...y para eso estamos vestidas de negro y listas para la acción**

 **Paula: Pero ahora no lo podrá ver...lo verán en el próximo bloque de video...**

 **Paula/Himawari: ¿Están listas para ver lo que sea que hay aquí?**

* * *

\- Muy bien eso es todo por ahora ya sacamos a las chicas y pasaremos al siguiente bloque y porque pos...pos...pos porque yo YOLO y yo mando punto-

-Okey faltan las preguntas...-

-Bien dicho Lily...¿listas?-

-Sí...primero ¿Que tenia esas cosas que me lanzaste? segundo ¿Esto qué es oficialmente? tercero ¿Segura que tienes 13 años? cuarto ¿Este programa esta etiquetado como "apto para todo público?-

-A ver Gumi...te lo explico YO HAGO LAS PREGUNTAS Y USTEDES RESPONDES segundo no explicaré que tenían esas cosas y tercero estoy a unos meses de tener 14 años ahora primero pregunta...¿Lily tu siempre eres la tachi sin importar la situación?-

-Sí..sí soy la tachi-

-Okey ¿Gumi entre una zanahoria de 15 kilos y Lily que prefieres?-

-No sé...depende...-

-Bueno si no sabes nosotros te ayudamos (oprime una botón y aparece la zanahoria) y bien?-

-Yo...prefiero-

-Vamos es muy obvio Gumi elegirá-

-LA ZANAHORIA-

-Y con ustedes mi querido público Lily Masuda fue vencida por una zanahoria...¿Lily entre la miel y Gumi a quien prefieres?-

-Diría Gumi pero ahora...prefiero la miel-

-Interesante...¿Alguna vez alguien las pilló "en medio de algo"-

-Si Kaito-

-Y Len...-

-Y Rin...Meiko...Miku...Luka...-

-Miki...Ia...Yukari...Neru...Haku-

-Bueno todos menos Gakupo-

-Bien ¿Se arrepienten de algo?-

-Para nada...-

-Y sí no ser una zanahoria de 15 kilos-

-Muy bien...como se me acabo el material iremos a mi último bloque-

-¿Lanzarnos desde una catapulta?-

-No...síganme (camina hasta la punta del lugar donde si te caes ruedas y ruedas llena de nieve hasta el final) miren lo que hay abajo...¿Qué ven?-

-Pues (mira abajo) yo veo un letrero-

-Y que dice Gumi (se coloca detrás de ella)-

-Dice (se inclina más) gracias por (se inclina aun más)-

-Gumi no te (ve que Paula le da una patata y empieza a rodar) inclines mucho...-

-Muy bien eso da frio no dolor...un café-

-Ya...y como me voy de aquí-

-Sígueme...-

* * *

 **RUBIUS TOTAL: ALGUIEN DIO UN RIVEW Y TO VOLVI A ESCRIBIR...DOY GRACIAS A ESA PERSONA Y ESPERO QUE LE GUSTE LO QUE ESCRIBI...¿TE GUSTÓ? DEJA UN RIVEW¿NO TE GUSTO? TAMBIÉN ¿CREES QUE DOY ASCO? TAMBIÉN AVISAMELO...TODO ESTO Y MÁS SI EXISTE UN RIVEW PERO ANTES**

 **¿QUÉ DESCUBRIERON PAULA Y HIMAWARI?...¿QUÉ ERA LO QUE PAULA CREÓ?...¿QUIÉN O QUIENES SERÁN LAS FUTURAS VICTIMAS? TODO ESTO Y MÁS**

 **PAULA: CUANDO LA GENTE QUIERA QUE VUELVA NWN**

 **RUBIUS: ESO DECIA YO...**

 **PAULA: CHAO**


	4. Una entrevista en la playa y un despido

**Rubius: Hola mi hermosa gente! He vuelto y con más ideas, si soy sincera estoy feliz de volver, pero bueno nada de cursilerías. El día de hoy hay nuevas víctimas y un especial de nuestra entrevistadora y…**

 **Paula: *la interrumpe* Hola! Me extrañaron! Por qué yo sí! Como sea hoy tengo muchas cosas que hacer…cambie un poco mi formato y obvio tengo un especial para ustedes *la ovacionan* hay si yo también los quiero, bueno eso…están listo para mi show?**

 **Kyoko/Miku/Rin/Lily/SeeU: Sí Paula estamos listos!**

 **Paula: Que bueno porque pronto empezamos! (Creían que bob esponja :v)**

 **Pantalla gigante y mensajes de celular: Negrito (cuando alguien llame estará en negro)**

 **Pensamientos:** _Curvatura_

 **Acciones: *de esta forma***

 **Susurro: Hoy no hay :v**

 **Diálogo: con estos guiones -**

 **DISCLAIMER: Como siempre los personajes sacados de Yuru Yuri y los Vocaloids no me pertenecen son de sus dueños**

* * *

 _Capítulo 3: Una entrevista en la playa y ¿¡Un despido!?_

*Entra al estudio una niña de 14 años, tés blanca, ojos amarillos y pelo castaño oscuro lleva unos jeans azules, una polera blanca junto con una camisa de cuadros rojo y negro junto con sus zapatillas planas negras*

-Hola todo el mundo! Soy yo Paula! Y he vuelto para dar más risa…si es que la di….y para entrevistar a más Vocaloids! Y el día de hoy tenemos a dos nuevas chicas- *aparece un rink de pelea* -una es alta y pechugona…lo otra plana y bajita…- *toma un micrófono* -En la esquina oeste….- *suena música de pelea* -¡Es bajita de pelo azul y su comida favorita es el puerro! Con ustedes….¡Hatsune Miku…diva de divas!- *aparece Miku en esa esquina* -y en la otra esquina….es la campeona de lucha de mi show….es pechugona, come atún, su pelo es rosa y come zanahorias...con ustedes ¡MEGURINE LUKA!- *aparece Luka junto con muchos efectos especiales*

-¿¡ Por qué su entrada es mejor!?-

-Porque yo quiero…ahora mi hermoso público yo les debo unas cuantas cosas…y como tienen que cambiarse con ustedes….¡MIS VIDEOS ESPECIALES!- *el público aplaude*

-¡Me vestí de luchadora para nada!-

-¡Cállate Puerro!-

* * *

 **PANTALLA: *se enciende y muestra lo que la gente quiere ver 7u7***

 **Cámara 1 [16:00 horas]**

 **Himawari: Bien ahora a buscar cosas raras…*abre un cajón, mientras revisa y tira todo* ropa interior…agua…un lápiz...un juguete…un diario...un cargador**

 **Paula/Himawari: ¡UN DIARIO! *Himawari lo toma***

 **Himawari: *lo lee* dice…"Querido diario hoy nos invitaron a un show, creo que es el de la catapulta…como sea, creo que será fácil" bla bla bla tengo hambre…bla bla bla…*busca más* ¡esto es bueno! "Querido diario hoy me descubrieron haciéndolo con Lily…esta vez fue Meiko estaba ebria, todo el mundo nos ha visto menos Gakupo…Lily me mordió muy fuerte y me dolió...no más sex hard para ella" bla bla bla tengo sueño bla bla bla *tira el diario* no sirve de nada…**

 **Cámara 1 [22:00 horas]**

 **Himawari: Llevamos horas aquí y solo vimos…un diario…unas cosas raras de Lily y nada más…**

 **Paula: Vale berga la vida *deja la cámara* ¿y en este armario habrá algo? *lo abren y cae sobre ella un montón de zanahorias y juegos para hacer cosas raras* encontré algo…**

 **Himawari: Genial *toma la cámara* hay zanahorias…zanahorias…y…*toma algo* ¿esto es un látigo? *lo deja de lado* ¡Mira esto! *saca un libro* "10 pasos para dejar de ser neko y ser teko" *abre el libro* "Paso número 9 cuando tu novia esté ebria trata de ser la activa" esto es de Gumi…*tira el libro* no encuentro nada más...**

 **Paula: ¿Y si me sacas de aquí mejor? *trata de respirar***

 **Himawari: Muy bien no veo nada interesante y las chicas vienen *carga todo lo que hay y lo deja en el armario* me voy~ *deja la cámara en el armario y se va***

 **Paula: ¡Y yo qué! *dentro del armario***

* * *

-Bueno eso es parte de lo que encontramos…ahora sí mi querido público empieza ¡Entrevistemos a los Vocaloids!- *el público aplaude*- muy bien como dije antes cambié mi formato así que empezaré con mis preguntas y porque….pues alguien dijo que MÍ show no cumplía con los "Requisitos" así que…Luka, Miku pueden entrar- *se sienta en su silla de jefa y unas hojas*

-Sigo sin entender por qué Gumi dejó esa queja, ¡este show es bueno!- *se sienta*

-Esta es la…segunda vez que vengo…es divertido- *toma asiento*

-Bien…Miku primera pregunta ¿Un puerro o Luka?-

-¡Luka!-

-Luka ¿Azul claro o Morado?-

-Azul claro...-

-Perfecto…para las dos ¿Arriba o abajo?-

-Arriba…-

\- Luka ¿16 o 20? Miku ¿20 o 16?-

-16….-

-20…-

-Muy bien gracias por responder mis preguntas- *ríe*

-¡Y eso qué fue!-

-Ya verán…ahora ¡LLAMA Y RETA!- *contesta una llamada*

-Nunca falta…-

 **-¡Hola soy Neru! Y como verán me intriga mucho lo del balde ese…así que mi reto es que tires ese balde a Miku mientras salta dentro de una playa…Luka debe evitar que Miku se manche…si no lo cumplen…¡Al congelador gigante!**

 **-Gracias Neru…al fin alguien me entiende…bien ¡hora del show! *oprime su mágico botón y las paredes se caen mostrando una playa* como estamos en invierno...eso va a dorler-**

-¿¡Cómo haces eso!?-

-Magia divina…no ya enserio…mientras nuestras chicas se cambian de ropa…vendrá en sexy comercial-

* * *

 **Paula: ¡HOLA CHICOS! Cómo están...el día de hoy les mostraré como hacer mi hermosa mezcla de cosas raras…primero necesitamos los materiales de la entrevista anterior, ahora dentro del balde colocamos la pintura *coloca toda la pintura* luego el papel…junto con el colorante *coloca todo eso* a parte colocamos el agua con el hielo *hace su mezcla* luego nos colocamos los lentes y el delantal…recuerden esto se hace en la casa de SUS AMIGOS, con la plataforma sostienen el balde de pintura…ahora *ve a Gakupo* oye Afeminado!**

 **Gakupo: ¿Qué? *cae sobre él agua con hielo* ¿¡Pero qué!? *recibe la mezcla de pintura***

 **Paula: Y con esto tenemos una mezcla muy eficaz que enfría y te deja pegajoso**

* * *

-Muy bien…ahora que estamos listos…- *se coloca unas gafas militares*- la guerra empieza…desde ahora ¡YA!- *corre con un enorme balde* -¡POR ESPARTA!-

-¡ESPARTA!- *corre con una espada*

-¡TENGO FRÍO!- *tirita dentro de la playa*

-¡ESPARTA ES MÍO!- *se ve un balde volando y una Luka saltando*

-Y el resultado es…- *miran la pantalla*

 **PANTALLA: *Luka salta y con su espada rompe el balde haciendo que todas las mezclas manchen a Miku...la otra se salva porque cayó al agua***

-¡AL CONGELADOR! *las dos la miran* ustedes perdieron…-

-¿Vamos a entrar a esos congeladores cubiertas de pintura?-

-No reclamen...miren que soy buena, solo van a entrar por 3 segundos y luego salen-

-Okey- *entran y cierran los congeladores*

-Lo que ellas no saben y yo si...es que están a una temperatura de -20° Celsius...cuando salgan...- *ve que salen congelados y ríe* -¿Miku quieres ir al lago de nuevo?-

-M-maldita...-

-L-la s-siguiente l-llamada c-c-cual e-e-es...-

 **-¡Hola soy SeeU! Al fin me tocó llamar y no sufrir, como sea mi reto es...*se escucha una pelea***

 **-No de nuevo...bueno por mientras usaremos este cel-*la interrumpen***

 **-¡Mi reto es que coman el famoso plato escocés de huevos con no se que en 15 minutos! *golpea a alguien* ¡TE GANÉ TETO! (N/A: estuve en una feria cultural de mi colegio cuando los probé...se como son :'v)**

 **-Muchas gracias SeeU...ahora que lo pienso los huevos estaban en el primer capítulo...¡Y SIEMPRE ESTARÁN!**

-¿Qué son esos huevos?- *ve que llega una mesa y que las paredes vuelven*

-Sí que son esas cosas...- *toma asiento y ve que llega una bandeja tapa*

-Por lo que sé...es una mezcla de especias, longaniza con un poco de harina creo...y que al interior tiene un huevo cocido...- *destapa la bandeja* -lo normal es comer un cuarto y te sientes satisfecho. Pero como soy yo...cada una deberá comer 10 de estas cosas en 15 minutos- *deja los platos* -como ven hay harta masa de esa mezcla y por obviedad el huevo está entero pero en el centro de todo esto-

-Voy a odiar el huevo...y la carne- *ve que un asistente les traen una botella de agua a cada una*

-El reto empieza...desde ahora ¡Ya!- *toma un micrófono y se arregla* -como vemos aquí la primera en tratar de tragar es Luka...quien- *hacen un acercamiento* -intenta comer esa cosa de una sola vez...- *se acerca* -¿Dinos Luka como sabe?-

-*tiene la mitad de un huevo escocés en la boca* -ef rifo pefo tife mufas efpefiafs- *tose y cae parte del huevo*

-Eso te lo comes igual...- *va donde Miku* -mientras tanto divine diva..lleva 2 huevos listos...-

-No son tan malos solo...- *come otro cuarto* -por la...¡DONDE HAY UN BAÑO!-

-Lo siento, come y luego vomita...-*le pasa la botella con agua*

-Gracias...-*toma la mitad y sigue comiendo*

-Como sea...a Miku le faltan 7 huevos y medio...pero a Luka- *ve que traga 2 de una* -creo que le faltan 4...¡Y LES QUEDAN 3 MINUTOS!-

-Cafate mierfa- *le tira el huevo cocido*

-*lo ve caer* Oye diva...eso lo comes...-

-O por fabar- *va a buscar el huevo*

*un camarógrafo se acerca a Luka*

-Como vemos aquí Megurinis Lukinis es una especie que capaz de comer cosas raras...- *Luka para de comer*- pero como verán toda raza tiene sus límites- *ven que toman agua*- Luego de comer 8 huevos seguidos Lukinis toma un descanso para- *ven que escupe el agua* -¿Escupir el agua?

 **PANTALLA: *muestra a Miku tratar de comerse un huevo escocés entero...pero se ahoga, un asistente salva su vida pero el huevo cae al piso...y le dan otro***

*otro camarógrafo enfoca a Miku*

-Tal como existen Lukinis existen la raza Hatsunemis Mikulenis Divenis, una especie que al parecer- *ven que come 4 huevos y toma toda el agua*- trata de igualar a los Megurinis pero no pueden...-

-Sálvenme...- *le queda 1 un huevo*

-¡Lo logré!-

-Fin del tiempo...¡MIKU PERDIÓ!-

-A la mierda todo ¡Donde está el baño!- *corre a vomitar*

-Mientras Luka y Miku vomitan...yo ¡Seguiré con las llamadas!- *llama* -¿Alguien tiene agua?- *le dan un vaso con agua* -gracias...

 **-Hola soy Len y...*lo derriban* ¡VETE A LA MIERDA LEN ESTE ES MI MOMENTO! *ríe triunfal* Paula me recuerdas...**

 **-Mierda...*corta la llamada y contesta otra***

 **-Hola soy Haku...*golpea a alguien* ¡ANDATE A LA MIERDA TETO ES MI TURNO A TI TE COLGÓ! como sea mi reto es *se escuchan más golpes***

-Bueno...mientras se define quien va a preguntar...vamos a ver ¡PEGUNTA O RETO!- *la ovacionan* -y el tema de hoy es...¡COMERCIALES!-

* * *

 **Himawari: Hola soy yo Himawari dime ¿Estás cansado de trabajar?**

 **Sujeto 1: ¡Sí!**

 **Himawari: ¿Mereces unas vacaciones pero tu jefe no te las da?**

 **Sujeto 2: ¡Sí!**

 **Himawari: ¡No te preocupes más! Solo tienes que llama al 5050SIGUESOÑANDO y te daremos un viaje todo pagado**

 **Sujeto 1 y 2: ¡ES INCREÍBLE! *se desmayan***

 **Himawari: Mientras más llama más rápido tendrás tus vacaciones soñadas ¡LLAMA YA! Y te daremos de regalo el CHAMPO PUERRITOS junto con el ACONDICIONADOR PULPITO además del SAKE SAKINE. Recuerda CHAMPO PUERRITOS te hacer ver como las estrellas *mueve su cabello* y SAKE SAKINE el único sake que deja el sabor a cerveza después de beberlo todo.**

* * *

 **PANTALLA: CANCIONES DE LOS VOCALOIDS**

-Ganamos, nosotras somos ¡Vocaloids!-

-No se confíen...muy bien Luka llegó asique primera pregunta-

 **PANTALLA: ¿EN QUÉ CANCIÓN MIKU Y RIN DICEN "Esta noche, con esa cuchilla helada. ¿No cortarías este cuerpo mío?"**

-¡PERO QUE MIERDA DE PREGUNTA ES ESA COMO VOY A RECORDAR ESO?-

-¿Dices que no recuerdas las letras de tus canciones?-

-¡Si las recuerdos pero no de esa forma!-

*una cámara se centra en Paula y toma unas hojas*

-En las últimas noticias se ha descubierto que la cantante Hatsune Miku *aparece una foto de ella en la mini pantalla que está a su derecha* no sabe identificar a que canción pertenecen sus letras...¿Acaso Miku engañó a sus fans todo este tiempo? Soy Paula y se los diré un unos minutos. *mira a Luka* y bien Luka ¿cuál es?

-Creo que es Knife...-

-¡Correcto! Vamos por la segunda pregunta-

 **PANTALLA: ¿EN QUÉ CANCIÓN DE LEN CANTA Y APARECE MIKU PERO NO CANTA?**

-Esto es una broma...que voy a recordar las canciones del shota ese...- *suena música de las noticias* -hay no...-

-Estimada gente se ha cortado la transmisión para decir que Hatsune Miku no recuerda las canciones que ha hecho con Len Kagamine, nuestra reportera Toshino Kyoko está en el lugar de los hechos- *la cámara se centra en Kyoko*

-A si es Paula- *usa ropa de reportera y lleva un micrófono* -al parecer a la señorita Hatsune no le importan las canciones de Len Kagamine, ¿Qué dice al respecto señorita Hatsune?- *acerca el micrófono*

-¡Pero qué! Primero esto era un show de entrevistas y ahora ¡Me entrevistan las noticias! Pero qué mierda...-

-Señorita Hatsune responda mi pregunta...-

-Sí me importan sus canciones pero no las recuerdo todas...-

-Al parecer esto fue solo un mal entendido como sus canciones, volvemos contigo Paula- *la cámara mira a la entrevistadora*

-Correcto Kyoko, cualquier cosa las "Noticias Now" será la primera en informarles...volvemos con la programación actual...- *se fijan en Luka* -¿ y la respuesta es?-

-¿Yumeki Shirokuro Baku?-

-¡Correcto! Ahora la tercera y penúltima pregunta-

 **PANTALLA: ¿EN QUE CANCIÓN HAKU TIENE UNA VOZ PARECIDA A LA DE LUKA?**

-Y bien Luka...-

-Bueno el nombre de la canción en este momento no la recuerdo, pero según yo Haku no tiene la misma voz mía-

-Muy bien y tu Miku...-

-¡Blackjack!-

-¡Malo! es Meiteki Cybernetics, unas de mis favoritas por cierto...-

-No me digas ¿Tendremos que bailarla?-

-No, como solo quedaba una pregunta...será solo 1 reto el cual es...señor de la pantalla-

 **PANTALLA: Cantar y bailar Heart Eclipse Dogma (Para Luka opcional y para Miku obligatorio)**

-¿Es broma verdad? Explícame por qué las diferencias-

-Creo que nunca lo dije, pero mientras más respuestas correctas de alguien menos difícil será su reto-

-Ya veo, ¿Y en el caso de Gumi?-

-Ella se lo merecía...- *van a cambiarse* -¡Mientras las chicas se cambian de ropa les mostraré mi casi muerte!-

* * *

 **Cámara 1 [23:00 horas]**

 **Paula: Hora del Plan B *saca una zanahoria* muy bien, según un libro las zanahorias son igual que un cuchillo solo hay que..*la puerta se abre y todo cae* ¡SOY LIBRE!**

 **Himawari: ¿Qué hacías ahí aún?**

 **Paula: Buena pregunta, algún día la responderé...*escucha la puerta abrirse* ¡Plan C! *vuelve al armario***

 **Himawari: *entra con ella junto con la cámara* no saben que estaba aquí...**

 **Lily: ¡¿Pero qué?! *ve todo en el suelo y deja todo en el armario sin ver a las chicas* listo *deja el armario con seguro y se va***

 **Himwari: Rayos...¿Plan E? *no ve a la otra chica* ¿Dónde estás?**

 **Paula: *Se empieza a ahogar en los pechos de Himawari***

* * *

-Como verán tuve que ir al hospital...estuve 2 días y 3 horas...¡Pero sigo viva!-

-Me alegro-

-Que suerte la tuya-

-¡Ahora a cantar! *las mira cantar y bailar- * ¡Miku eres la neko más énfasis*

-¡Luka es "Más allá de la sucia ventana" no "Más allá de la rara ventana"! _A la mierda con la canción será mejor..._ ¡FUEGO!- *se escucha el sonido de un cañón*

-¡Y ESO QUE FUE!- *se esconde detrás de Luka*

-Verán esto se llama venganza...¡Prendan la pantalla!-

 **PANTALLA: *Muestra a Rin y a SeeU que estaban en el patio viendo el show con otros Vocaloids***

 **SeeU: Que raro nosotras salimos en la TV**

 **Rin: ¿Acaso repiten nuestro capítulo?**

 **SeeU: No lo sé**

 **Len: ¡Corran por sus vidas! *sale corriendo junto con otros Vocaloids***

 **Rin: ¿Por qué corren? *los mira***

 **SeeU: Rin...*la mueve* mira arriba**

 **Rin: ¿Para qué? *mira arriba* ¡ARE YOU FUCKIN- *cae una mezcla pegajosa sobre ellas* ¡Esto es una broma!**

 ***En el show***

-¡DISPAREN 2 MÁS!

 **PANTALLA: *Muestra a SeeU***

 **SeeU: ¡CORRE RIN! *empieza a correr***

 **Rin: ¡NI LOCA! *cae una bomba de agua fría con hielo* ¡ESCUCHAME MOCOSA POR QUÉ NOS ATACAS!**

 **SeeU: ¡CORRE POR TU VIDA! *trata de esconderse pero cae una bomba con un montón de sake* ¿Sake?**

 **Meiko: ¡SAKE! *persigue a SeeU***

 ***En el Show***

-Y eso fue ¿ESO DUELE? del capítulo de Rin y SeeU, por qué lo hago de nuevo...pues, yo no fui quien lo vio, eso...ahora ¡VAMOS POR LA ÚLTIMA LLAMADA!

 **-Hola soy Gumi...-**

 **-¡NO QUE ERA HAKU!-**

 **-Haku quedó inconsciente, como sea mi reto es que en la siguiente entrevista la entrevistadora sea otra persona y no Paula...eso-**

 **-¡ESPARA QUÉ, ESTE ES MI SHOW NO PUEDES HACER ESO!-**

 **-Las reglas dicen que toda llamada que se realice debe cumplirse...chao- *cuelga***

-Bien...bien...es fácil...muy bien...yo puedo...claro que puedo dejar a otra persona a cargo de esto...obvio...es tan fácil...- *camina con un aura depresiva*

-Oye...falta ¿ESO DUELE?-

-Vamos niña cálmate...piensa que son vacaciones- *la consuela*

-Vacaciones...suena bien...muy bien..-

-Bien ¿y lo último es?-

-Son libres...- *toca su mágico botón y se ve de nuevo la playa*

-¡QUÉ!-

-Eso son libres...la playa es toda suya...si me permiten, unas vacaciones me esperan-

-¡Sí!- *alarga la "i"*

-¡GANAMOS!- *toma a Miku y se van a la playa*

-¡Bueno eso fue todo por hoy...pero si creen que ¿ESO DUELE? No va a estar...- *oprime el botón y cae agua con hielo* -¡SE EQUIVOCARON!- *ríe* -¡Eso fue todo por hoy!

* * *

 **Kyoko: Como ven hoy hubo muchas cosas...¿Quién va a remplazar a Paula? ¿Habrá una nueva entrevista? ¿O tal vez hagamos un especial? Todo eso y más lo responderá Ayano.**

 **Ayano: Estamos pensando en hacer un especial cada 3 entrevistas...por ejemplo podría ser Len Kagamine, si les gusta la idea avisen si no...¡Seguimos con las entrevistas! Y lo otro aún no sabemos quién remplazará a Paula.**

 **Rubius: Eso fue todo por hoy, disculpen las faltas de ortografía...¿Habrá una nueva entrevista? ¿Donde está Paula en este momento? ¿Por qué Gumi hizo eso? ¿Rin querrá vengarse? Descubre todo eso y más si es que volvemos.**

 **Himawari: Tomatazos, insultos, recomendaciones, peticiones de cosas y más siempre son bien recibidos.**


End file.
